


Calendar Confusion

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is confused by the contents of his advent calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Confusion

Lestrade popped open up the 5 on his advent calendar and was rewarded with the letter R. He'd assumed, at first, it would eventually spell something dull, "Merry Christmas from The Met!", or "Have a holly jolly Christmas!"

That theory ended on the second day when his Q was followed by a Z. Now he had a J an M and the R. He was at a complete loss. As he reached out to prematurely open the sixth letter, his phone buzzed.

No cheating. –SH.

I wouldn't. –GL

You would. –SH.

I would have preferred chocolates. -GL

Liar! –SH


End file.
